Our Greatest Escape
by SassySunshine
Summary: Full summary inside. Title leaves you in suspense, huh?
1. Back and After You

**6 girls, 6 guys. 1 insane ex-manager wanting revenge on 3 of the girls and 3 of the guys. 1 crazy author who is chipmunk-obsessed. What does that add up to? A fanfic you cannot miss. I'm ChipetteGirl10, and what you are about to read is insane. You can turn back, or strap in for the ride. If you chose to strap in, please keep your hands and feet in the vehicles at all times…**

* * *

Our Greatest Escape

Chapter One: Back and After You

Simon was finishing up an invention in the basement with Max.

"Screwdriver."

"SCREWDRIVER!"

Max handed Simon a screwdriver. "It's done!" Simon said. "Yes!" Max cheered, wiping sweat off of his forehead. "Let's see if it works," Max said. "Safety first," Simon said. They turned to put on their safety gear. Alvin jumped out from behind a table and poured water on the electrical parts.

"Ha! This'll be good," he muttered. He silently ran upstairs. "Push the button," Max said. Simon pushed a button on a remote, when sparks started flying from the machine. "IT'S GONNA BLOW! TAKE COVER!" Simon yelled. He and Max jumped under a quilt under the table.

The machine exploded.

"NOT GONNA SAY IT…," Simon said.

"Simon, calm down…"

A few sparks jumped onto their TV. It exploded.

"NOT GONNA SAY IT…"

"Simon…!"

Their science books caught fire.

"ALVIN!"

"YES!" Alvin cheered from somewhere upstairs.

"WICKED!" Jeff called.

"YOU TWO ARE DEAD MUNKS!" Max yelled. Simon was already halfway up the steps. "RUN!" Alvin yelled to Jeff.

Simon and Max were on their heels as they ran to Dave's room. Dave was on his bed with a tub of ice cream, watching soap operas.

"DON'T LEAVE HIM, MIRANDA!" he sobbed. Then he saw four of his six kids. He quickly changed the channel to EPSN. "They're just letting a player go, and he…uh…had a very…heartfelt…uh, speech…," Dave said. "Sure…," the four replied. Alvin and Jeff bolted off, with Max and Simon following. Dave switched back to his other channel. "YOU WERE PERFECT TOGETHER!" Dave cried loudly.

Alvin, Jeff, Max, and Simon glanced at each other. "That's disturbing," Alvin said. "Agreed," the other three said.

Theodore and Scott peeped out from Dave's covers in his room.

"DON'T LEAVE!" all three sobbed.

**

* * *

**

At the Wilson residence…

Leah was looking through her science book when Jeanette burst in the room.

"LEAH!"

"Yes…?" Leah answered, not bothering to look up. "STOP READING!" Jeanette said, tossing Leah's science book on the floor. "What's so important?" Leah asked.

"THE NEWS! CHANNEL SEVEN!" Brittany yelled, racing to the living room. Leah jogged behind Jeanette as the six girls in the house gathered with Claire in the living room. The news was on, and anchorwoman Michelle Bubblegibbles (XD) was sitting at the news desk.

"Now for some disturbing news including six furry chipmunks," Michelle began. "The jail that Ian Hawke has been housed at has just noticed that Ian Hawke has escaped! He left a note saying he wants to exact his revenge on those 'dirty, filthy, rats' for putting his career down the toilet."

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor passed out.

"I'll phone Dave…," Claire said, barely above a whisper. She picked up the phone and dialed the number of the Seville residence.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Seville residence…

Theodore and Scott shielded their eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" the woman on the screen said, continuing to make out with the man.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" the man said, pulling her deeper in the kiss. "THEY'RE JUST SO GOOD TOGETHER!" Dave sobbed. The phone rang.

Dave picked up. "He-Hello? Ahem, I mean, hello?" he said, pulling it together. "Dave, were you watching your soap operas again?" Claire asked. "N-No…," Dave answered.

"Oh, forget that. Ian's out of jail and wants revenge on Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor! Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor already passed out on the couch!"

Brittany could be heard through the phone screaming at Tammy. "Looks like the ice water worked," Claire muttered.

"WHAT? I'LL WARN THE BOYS!" "But Da-" Dave had already hung up.

"BOYS!"

**

* * *

**

Back at the Wilson residence…

"TAMMY! ICE WATER? REALLY?" Brittany yelled.

"You passed out!" Tammy said, holding her hands up for defense. "IT WAS ICE WATER!" Brittany continued ranting.

"Ian's back! Oh no! Oh no this can't end well! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT!" Eleanor shouted.

"Shut up! Relax!" Nicki said. "This is bad!" Jeanette said. "Well, we have two options. One, take this seriously and stand up for ourselves. Two, move to a foreign country," Brittany said. "A FOREIGN COUNTRY?" Tammy shouted. "It worked for Leslie," Brittany said. "Who's Leslie?" Leah asked. "Exactly!" Brittany cried.

Claire came out of the kitchen. "WE'RE NOT MOVING TO RUSSIA!" Brittany groaned and flopped on the couch.

**

* * *

**

Aw. Ian's back. Hey! Nobody said you could get out of your vehicle! NO! This is far from over! Good reader! Stay…see you in the next chapter! *Voice comes on speaker* The carnival will re-open at nine tomorrow, thank you…


	2. The First Disappearance

***Speaker comes on* The carnival is now open. Good morning guys! Chapter two is here!**

* * *

Our Greatest Escape

Chapter Two: The First Disappearance

Sun streamed through the window of the Seville house the next morning as Dave got up.

"I had the strangest dream that Claire called saying Ian broke out of jail," he muttered. Alvin stood in the doorway. "That wasn't a dream, Dave."

"What?" Dave asked. "That actually happened…and Simon is gone!" "WHAT?" "GONE! COME LOOK!" Alvin shouted, running down the hallway. Dave followed.

They got to the boys' room, where Simon's bed was empty. Max and Jeff were looking over it with a magnifying glass.

"Absolutely gone," Max said. "We all heard someone leave our room at three A.M., but we thought it was just Simon using the bathroom."

"Ian," Dave growled, picking up the phone.

Theodore plopped down next to Scott and Jeff. "He okay?" Theodore asked. "Nope," Jeff answered. "Not at all," Scott added.

The person Dave dialed picked up. "Give me back my son." The person on the other end laughed.

"Oh, Dave! When will you learn? I hired someone to take him! The last time Alvin attacked me is when I learned," Ian answered. "Ian! Stop this!" Dave said. Alvin, Jeff, Scott, Theodore, and Max sat on Simon's bed and watched. "While Dave does that, I'm going to phone the Chipettes," Alvin muttered, pulling out a phone.

**

* * *

**

At the Wilson residence…

Brittany's phone rang. She bolted up. "Alvin? What could he possibly want AT SIX A.M.?" Brittany picked up anyway.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, BUSTER? I WAS SLEEPING!" "Britt, Ian hired people to take us and Simon's gone." "WHAT? Now I'm wide-awake! Tell me everything. Now!" Brittany demanded.

"Okay so we were asleep and around three A.M. we heard someone leave the room. We thought Simon went to the bathroom so we all fell back asleep. Today we woke up and Simon was gone!" Alvin said. "I'll tell the girls and Claire. Tell Dave we'll be there in like fifteen minutes," Brittany said.

"Okay. Bye," Alvin said. "Bye," Brittany replied, hanging up. She ran around the bedroom. "GUYS! GET UP NOW! SIMON'S MISSING! IAN HIRED PEOPLE TO TAKE ALVIN, SIMON, THEODORE, ME, JEANETTE, AND ELEANOR!"

Jeanette groggily sat up. "Britt…" "JEANETTE, SOMEONE HIRED BY IAN TOOK YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU'RE JUST SITTING AROUND?" Brittany shouted. Jeanette's ear twitched. "They took Simon…?"

Brittany nodded. Jeanette's eyes started welling up with tears. "Aw, man. Not tears!" Nicki exclaimed, sitting up. Tammy threw a pillow at her. "Shut up!" she told her sister.

"What do we do?" Leah asked. Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. But I told Alvin we'd be over within fifteen minutes."

"Fine," Eleanor said, rolling out of bed.

**

* * *

**

At an abandoned warehouse…

Simon rubbed his head and looked around. "What happened…?" he muttered. Then he realized he was in a cage. "HEY! WHERE AM I? HELLO?" Simon shouted. He banged on the door. A shadow appeared.

"Well good morning, Simon Seville," the devious voice we all know said. Simon's fists clenched. "It was you!" "Took you long enough," the shadow replied. It stepped into the light, revealing a figure belonging to none other than… "IAN!" Simon shouted.

"Well Simon, do you like your new home?" Ian asked, smirking. "New home? Wha-?" Simon said. "You're mine. And so will your siblings and your girlfriend's siblings be," Ian said.

_JEANETTE!_

"What do you have to say about my plan?" Ian said. "That's horrible!" Simon said, gripping the bars. "Oh shut up!" Ian said, tossing the cage to the floor.

Simon blacked out.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Seville residence…

Dave paced back and forth as he waited for the girls to arrive. "What will I do, what will I do?"

"Relax, first," Max said. Dave nodded and sat down on the couch. "I just hope Simon is okay," Dave said. The doorbell rang.

Dave got up and opened the door. Claire and the girls were standing there. "Hi guys," Dave said. He looked down. Jeanette was crying on Brittany's shoulder.

"H-Hi, D-D-Dave," Jeanette stuttered between sobs. "Come on in, guys," Dave said, moving out of the way. Brittany led Jeanette over to Alvin and Max, with Leah tagging along.

"Hi Jeanette. Are you okay?" "NO!" Jeanette yelled, breaking into another round of fresh sobs.

Brittany sat next to her sister and rubbed her back. Alvin, unnoticed, jumped off the couch.

"There's gotta be something. There's gotta be a trace left behind. Nobody EVER makes a clean getaway. Not even me!"

He approached the bedroom. _There's gotta be something. Nobody EVER makes a clean getaway…_

"WHOA! OOF!"

Alvin tripped over a cookbook left open. _That wasn't there last night. Nobody read anything today…_

It was turned to the last page, a page with listings of local candy factories.

_What does it mean? _

"This is usually Simon's role, but I guess it's mine now," Alvin muttered.

"I'm the detective here."

**

* * *

**

Candy factories. What could that mean? XD Start guessing! And yes, Alvin is detective now! HA! Ian, you stupid dude! Sorry all you Simon fans, but you know I like Alvin better! XD See you in chapter three!


	3. Gone Under Our Noses

**CANDY FACTORY! Ha! Keep your guesses coming, won't be revealed to the next chapter or the one after that! XD**

* * *

Our Greatest Escape

Chapter Three: Gone Under Our Noses

Alvin walked out of the bedroom. He had quite a few suspicions in his head. "Where did you go?" Brittany asked Alvin as he sat back on the couch.

"Uh, just to get some water," Alvin answered. "Jeanette, I'll be right back," Brittany said. Jeanette nodded and started crying onto Leah's shoulder.

Brittany pulled Alvin into the bathroom and locked the door. "Okay, what were you _really _doing?" she asked.

"I told you, getting water," Alvin said. "I'm not buying it, Seville." "I was investigating. Then I tripped over a cookbook. It was on the page with candy factory listings nearby," Alvin said. "Now I believe you," Brittany said. "But what if it was just Jeff, Max, Scott, or Theodore, or even Simon before he was taken?"

"That's where you're wrong. Simon and Max are neat freaks, Jeff can't cook, and nobody was reading last night," Alvin said. Brittany nodded slowly. "But who would need candy factory listings, much more, why?"

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know. But that book dates back to 1987, and all of the factories aren't in use. The machines still work, however."

"This is all sounding really creepy," Brittany said. Alvin nodded.

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE…DUN DUN DUN!

"Dave, I'm going in the backyard to get the tomatoes," Theodore stated. Dave nodded. "I'll go with you," Scott said. He jumped off the couch, and he and Theodore walked in the backyard.

"I just can't believe he's gone," Theodore said. "I know," Scott replied. A figure was watching in the bushes, which were behind the two chubby chipmunks.

Theodore and Scott were at separate ends of the garden. The black-clad figure reached his hand out and grabbed Theodore, covering his mouth.

"I hope Simon is okay, right Theo?" Scott said, not looking up. Nothing.

"Theo?"

Silence.

Scott turned around to see that his chubby companion was gone. And that a tomato was squashed. "FIRST SIMON, THEN THEODORE, THEN THE TOMATO? NOOOOO!" Scott shouted.

**

* * *

**

Living room…

Eleanor's ear twitched. Tammy looked up. "Eleanor, are you picking up a sound?"

"Yeah, it sounds like Scott, outside!" Eleanor said. She and Tammy ran out the back door in the kitchen.

Scott was in the garden, still screaming 'No!' His hands were up to the sky, and he was on his knees.

"Where's Theodore?" Eleanor asked. "GONE! UNDER OUR NOSES!" Scott said. "Dead gone or taken gone?" Tammy asked. "Taken," Scott answered.

"One of Ian's evil little helpers must have taken him," Eleanor said. "AND THEY SQUASHED A TOMATO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Scott said. Tammy slapped her forehead. "FORGET THE TOMATO!"

**

* * *

**

Living room…again…

"Pull yourself together, Jean," Leah said. She sat on one side of Jeanette, Max on the other.

That's when Alvin and Brittany walked back in. They sat in the armchair. "It's so confusing, a candy factory?" Alvin muttered. Scott, Eleanor, and Tammy walked back in. "W-Where's Theodore?" Jeanette asked.

"Taken," Tammy muttered. Jeanette put her head in her hands. Eleanor was starting to cry. Brittany looked at Alvin. "They took both of your brothers Alvin!"

"Ian's going bye-bye."

**

* * *

**

At the abandoned warehouse…

Simon's head was filled with mental pictures of Jeanette. His dear Jeanette, probably going through pain without him.

_Clink. Clink._

"What in the world?"

_Clink._

It sounded like a…cage?

"LET ME OUT!"

_THEODORE!_

"Never, you filthy little rat," a man said. _One of the six people Ian hired… _A man walked in and put a cage down.

Theodore whimpered at the man. The man simply walked out. "THEODORE!" Simon shouted. "Simon!" Theodore shouted. "Yes, yes. Two of the brother are reunited," a rude voice cut in.

Simon and Theodore looked up and glared. "Why Ian?" Theodore said with a slight growl.

"You flushed my career down the toilet, you idiots!" Ian said. Theodore rolled his eyes. "You only cared about money, Ian! Never the well-being of others!"

"Shut up, rat!" Ian snapped. Theodore whimpered. "You have no right talking to my little brother like that!" Simon yelled. "Who says?" Ian grumbled, shoving Simon's cage off of the table.

Simon hit his head when the cage hit the floor.

"SIMON!" Theodore yelled.

**

* * *

**

At the Seville residence again…

"Candy factories?" Dave questioned. Jeanette looked sideways at Alvin. "Did you fall off your bed this morning or something?" "Dave and Jeanette, it was candy factories, I was there," Brittany said.

"Okay, but what could Ian do to someone with candy factories?" Max asked. Alvin shrugged. "I don't know."

"It can't be something _good_, knowing Ian," Nicki said. "Well I'll look for more clues," Brittany said.

"Be careful!" Jeff warned. Brittany nodded and slowly walked the bedroom. "Hello?" Brittany called. The window was open. "Was…was that open before?" One of the candy factories listed was circled in bright red pen.

"WHO'S IN HERE?" Brittany shouted. A man jumped from behind Alvin's bed and grabbed Brittany, then jumped out the window.

Into a thorn bush.

**

* * *

**

Back in the living room after ten minutes…

"Either she's doing a thorough search or she was taken. I'm going in," Eleanor said. "NO! Not without us!" Tammy said, jumping off the couch. Jeanette, Leah, Alvin, Jeff, Nicki, and Max followed.

Eleanor pushed open the bedroom door. The room was entirely blank. "Aw man! They got Brittany!" Alvin shouted. "And look at this. A candy factory is circled," Leah pointed out.

Alvin ran over. "What?" He looked it over. "Guys, the machines still work there…any ideas on what he's doing?"

**

* * *

**

At the abandoned warehouse again…

Simon's cage was now back on the table. "Theodore, what will we do?" he asked. "Hopefully Alvin, Brittany, Jeff, and Nicki are guarding themselves, Eleanor, and Jeanette!" Theodore said.

A man came in and dropped another cage on the table. Simon and Theodore looked over. A chipette.

In pink.

"So much for that idea, Theo," Simon said. Brittany looked like she had been crying.

"Brittany, what's wrong?" Theodore asked. "I miss Alvin. Ian's probably going to do something horrible to us…"

**

* * *

**

Ian's house…

The third man came into Ian's house.

"Mission accomplished," he said. "Which one?" Ian asked. "The pink one," the man said. Ian checked off Brittany's name on a list.

"Okay, let's see who we'll get next…," Ian said deviously. Another man came out.

"Ready for my orders, sir…"

"Perfect."

**

* * *

**

CLIFFY! Sorry guys. Like I said, keep guessing about the candy factory. I'M EVIL! There's your hint. The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to write it. I'm listening to the CHIPETTES singing CAN'T BACK DOWN! Woohoo! It sounds SO like them.


	4. Finish Them Off!

**Candy factory will not be revealed until the next chapter. Keep guessing! It has something to do with huge vats and mixers…that help you? Plus, three characters of mine make an appearance…**-

* * *

Our Greatest Escape

Chapter Four: Finish Them Off!

Jeanette walked into the kitchen, and into the fridge. She opened the fruit drawer and grabbed a tiny plum.

"Jeanette, you okay?" Alvin asked. Jeanette shook her head and sighed. Ever since Simon, Theodore, and Brittany had been taken, the girls had stayed at the Seville house.

"No, I'm not. I miss Simon. A lot," Jeanette said. Alvin sighed. "I know. I miss Brittany, and I'm assuming Ellie misses Theo."

Jeanette nodded as she took a bite of her plum. "I just wish that we could find them…"

"I know," Alvin said. They heard a crash. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF GREAT GRANDFATHER CHIPMUNK?" Alvin shouted. Eleanor dashed out of the bedroom. "I heard a crash!" she yelled. Another black-clad man busted the door down.

Eleanor and Jeanette froze. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Alvin yelled. The man said nothing, he simply ran straight for them. "SCATTER!" Alvin yelled. Jeanette dove into the bookcase, Alvin into a cabinet. Eleanor looked frantically for a spot.

The man grabbed her and ran off.

All was silent. Jeanette slowly pushed the book away from her and peered out. "Alvin?" Alvin pushed open the cabinet. "Here. Eleanor?" Alvin said. Nothing.

"El?" Jeanette said.

Silence.

"That jerk got Eleanor!" Alvin said. Dave came in from the backyard. He saw the busted door. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" he shouted.

"Another black man got Eleanor," Alvin muttered. Dave sighed. "Looks like Tammy gets to sleep in Theodore's bed now. Wait, by black do you mean…" "Black clothes," Jeanette said.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in the warehouse…

"Watch it buster!" Eleanor said as her cage was set down. Brittany, Simon, and Theodore looked over. "ELEANOR!" they yelled.

"GUYS!" Eleanor shouted. "But you're still missing two…," Ian's voice cut in. Brittany growled.

"What do you want, you jerk?" Simon shouted. "I've decided to get some helpers…," Ian said. "You mean…HER? AW COME ON!" Eleanor said.

Vampette appeared. "But he said helpers, with an S," Theodore pointed out. "Correct. You know them very well…they've been enslaved," Ian said. Chrissy and Dylan appeared. But they were paler and their eyes glowed red.

"You're twisted!" Brittany said. "Did you fall on your head at birth?" Simon asked. Ian ignored Simon.

"With three more helpers to keep you pests under control, I can get lunch. I've sent my last two men for Alvin and Jeanette!" Ian said, before leaving and locking the door.

"He needs to be tested. He gets crazier every time," Eleanor said.

**

* * *

**

Back at the Seville house…

"Dave, Jeanette and I are going to the park to figure something out," Alvin said. "Okay, but I suggest you bring the rest of the group," Dave said. "Fine. Jeff, Max, Scott, Nicki, Tammy, Leah, come on!" Jeanette called. The group formed and headed out the door.

"I hope we figure out something," Jeanette said. Alvin nodded. "I'm going to study the trees there," Max said. _Lame!_ Alvin thought. "I'll help," Leah said. _Even lamer. _

The walk to the park was fairly short. Scott and Tammy headed for the forts, Max and Leah walked to the trees, and Jeff and Nicki sat at the top of the swings.

"Okay, we need to find out where they're keeping them," Jeanette said. A man in black jumped out of nowhere. "RUN!" Jeanette yelled. The man started going for her. She tripped in the wood chips. "JEANETTE! GET UP! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" Alvin yelled.

Jeanette frantically got up as Alvin jumped on his head. The man grabbed Alvin and ran off. Jeanette came from her hiding place (behind a pole on the monkey bars) and looked to the distance. The man was running towards an old black warehouse.

_That's abandoned…hey! I found them! Now all I need to do is sneak in…_

**

* * *

**

Back at the warehouse, with Chrissy and Dylan…

Chrissy and Dylan locked themselves in a closet.

"Dylan, how much longer do we keep this charade up?" Chrissy asked, pulling red contacts from her eyes.

"I don't know, but nice job with the disguises," Dylan said. "Thanks, now let's see if they caught anyone else," Chrissy said.

They walked into the room holding the cages. A man was walking in with Alvin. "PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" Alvin demanded. The man smirked and dropped the cage. "OW!" Alvin shouted. Everyone glanced to the side. "ALVIN!"

"Guys!" Alvin shouted. "Wait, where's Jeanette?" Simon asked. "The dude almost had her, so I jumped on his head as Jeanette got up and ran to hide," Alvin explained.

**

* * *

**

In some sort of control room with TV monitors…

"Put an empty cage next to Alvin, it's right under the vent opening," Ian told the sixth man.

"Yes sir," the sixth man said. Ian watched a monitor. Jeanette was climbing in the vents. "Chrissy, I require assistance," Ian said into a walky-talky.

**

* * *

**

With Jeanette…

Jeanette pulled herself into the vent. _Ian's going to get it. He's annoying. _There was noise in the vent.

"Hello?" Jeanette whispered. Chrissy came up. _CRUD! SHE'S ENSLAVED! _"Wait, Jeanette! Don't run!" Chrissy said. "Why should I?" Jeanette said, keeping a distance.

"Dylan and I were sent to capture Vampette and she tried to enslave us and while she did that I heard Ian say he wanted revenge so I told Dylan and he said to pretend to be enslaved to help you guys escape," Chrissy explained.

"Is that so?" a nasty voice came. _Aw crud,_ Chrissy thought. "Vampette!" Jeanette shouted. "Yes, my little friend," Vampette said. "How did you know Ian sent me?" Chrissy asked. "Ian and I had a hunch you two weren't enslaved," Vampette said.

"Where's Dylan?" Chrissy shouted. "Over in one of the other rooms to really be enslaved…," Vampette said. "JEANETTE RUN!" Chrissy yelled.

Jeanette scampered off, deeper into the vents. She didn't notice that a grate in the vent was unbolted and off.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Jeanette fell into the cage. "JEANETTE!" the group yelled. "Guys!" Jeanette shouted. "Yes, yes, the little group is reunited, we've been through this," Ian said.

Jeanette glared at Ian. "What do you want?" she asked. "I've got the ultimate plan for revenge…"

**

* * *

**

At the park again…

"Guys! I've called this meeting to order," Nicki said. "Yes?" Jeff said. "This is about the case of Ian's revenge," Nicki said.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" Leah asked. "We need a plan to break in and save them," Nicki said.

"Break in where? How do you know we're breaking in somewhere?" Max asked with his arms crossed. Nicki rolled her eyes. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe because of the fact that Ian ALWAYS does this sort of thing?"

"Okay, but where do you think?" Tammy asked. Nicki pointed down the road at an abandoned warehouse. "There."

"NO WAY! WE'RE NOT GOING!" Scott shouted. "Yes you are!" Nicki said. "Fine, but we can't go in bright colors like this," Leah said. Nicki grinned. "Don't worry, I know a thing or two about sneaking around like that…"

**

* * *

**

About fifteen minutes later…

"War paint?" Max asked with his arms crossed. "Yeah, it'll help you stay even more hidden," Nicki said. Scott rolled his eyes as they all put on the war paint.

"These are black ski hats guys. Under them you wear the headset so we can communicate. Here's a copy of a map of the vent system I found online. I've planned out routes for all of us," Nicki said.

"Are you sure this will work?" Leah asked. "Positive," Nicki said. "We hope…," Jeff muttered. "WHAT WAS THAT, JEFF?"

**

* * *

**

Back in the warehouse, with Vampette, Dylan, and Chrissy…

Chrissy quietly turned another corner. _Where is he?_ "CHRISSY, HELP!" "That sounds like Dylan…," Chrissy muttered, starting to run. "CHRISSY!"

"COMING, DYLAN!" "Oh no you're not! Guards, get her!" Vampette yelled, coming out of nowhere. Two guards grabbed Chrissy's arms. "LET GO OF ME YOU FREAKS!" Chrissy said, immediately noticing they were enslaved, and not faking. And the fact that they were chipmunks.

"We only obey master," the first one said.

"Or a ham sandwich," the second one said.

"HAM SANDWICH?" Chrissy yelled as they started to drag her away. "VAMPETTE! YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

**

* * *

**

With Dylan…

As the mad scientist chipmunk looked away, Dylan undid the latch of a strap that kept him in the chair. He ran out the door.

The scientist turned around.

"Maybe those spicy foods went right through him…"

**

* * *

**

Back with Nicki and the group…

"Okay, this is the start of the vent system. Then follow your maps," Nicki said, jumping in. Jeff followed, then Leah, then Tammy, then Max, and last, Scott.

"I hope Nicki knows what she's doing," Tammy muttered. Leah rolled her eyes. "Just hope," she said. Tammy turned a vent corner.

Scott went left, Leah went left, Max went right, Jeff went left, and Nicki kept going straight.

There was a grate. She looked in and scowled. "Ian…" She talked into her headset. "Guys, I found them."

**

* * *

**

With Jeff…

"Got it Nicki. I'm heading over," Jeff said, following Nicki's path. (The maps were all copies, so everyone has everyone's route in their signature colors.)

He started crawling. "I just hope we're not next…"

**

* * *

**

With Tammy…

"That can't be…is it…?" Tammy muttered, looking through a grate in her vent. It was Chrissy, all tied up. She was yelling for help.

"Chrissy! Pssst! Chrissy!" Tammy called. Chrissy looked up. "TAMMY! Oh my gosh, help! Now!" she said.

Tammy slid herself through a huge break in the grate and jumped down. "Chrissy, explain everything," Tammy said.

"I was sent to capture Vampette with Dylan when she attacked. Ian was muttering something about revenge on Brittany, Alvin, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Simon. She was going to enslave us. That's when Dylan had a plan to fake being enslaved. We were going to help them and when I explained this to Jeanette in the vents earlier, Vampette heard us," Chrissy said.

"And?" Tammy asked. "Dylan was sent to really be enslaved, and I was almost to him when two enslaved chipmunk guards dragged me away and tied me to this pole," Chrissy said. "Whoa! That's horrible!" Tammy said, undoing the last of the ropes.

"How did you fake it?" "Red contacts and drenching yourself in flour should do it," Chrissy said.

"Do you even wear contacts?" Tammy asked. "Nope," Chrissy answered. Nicki's message came through.

"Chrissy, Nicki found the group," Tammy said. "Wanna come?" Chrissy nodded. They heard footsteps. "HURRY IN!" Chrissy shouted, just above a whisper.

The guards came back. "SHE'S GONE!" the first one yelled. The second one, eating a ham sandwich, didn't seem to care. The first one threw the sandwich.

**

* * *

**

With Max…

Max crawled around in the vents until he came to a grate. He saw Dylan. "DYLAN! UP HERE!" Max called. Dylan looked up. "Max? What are you doing here?" Dylan asked. "It was Nicki's plan, I'll explain later. She needs us."

**

* * *

**

With Scott…

Scott started crawling through the vents in Nicki's direction when he heard a voice. "Hello?" "Scott…," it said. _FEMALE? _Scott thought, starting to run. "SCOTT…" it wailed.

Scott nearly rammed into Nicki.

**

* * *

**

With Leah…

Leah started crawling to Nicki. "Nicki, you found them?" she asked into the headset. "Yeah," Nicki's reply came.

"I'm just a few feet away," Leah said. She came up to the group. Then she saw Chrissy and Dylan. "Wha-?" "Long story," Dylan and Chrissy answered.

"THERE YOU FOOLS ARE!" "Aw, man! Why?" Jeff yelled.

**

* * *

**

Oh boy. Right when they found their friends. Now, review with a guess about what they have to do with a candy factory. And just plain review, too! *shows plate of yummy cookies, pies, and other desserts* Do it! See you in the next chapter, which will be up today, tomorrow, or the next depending on how fast I get it done.


	5. Candy Factory Chase

**Okay, today the use of the candy factory is revealed! BUAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Our Greatest Escape

Chapter Five: Candy Factory Chase

"VAMPETTE!" Dylan yelled. "Yes, and I thought I was finally going to get rid of you idiots!" Vampette said. "Guys, you get out of here! Dylan and I have this!" Chrissy said. Tammy, Leah, and Nicki took off the grate and jumped down, their boyfriends following.

Brittany and the group looked up. "GUYS!" they yelled. Nicki looked at the six cages.

"Six different cages?" she asked. "Yeah. No cuddling or anything!" Alvin said.

They all heard Ian coming. "HIDE!" Max shouted. They all jumped back into the vent, which was now empty. The only sounds were of Chrissy, Dylan, and Vampette's distant yells.

"Well, well, well. I think it's time to get rid of you guys once and for all," Ian said. Tammy scowled.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Jeanette snapped. "Watch me…," Ian said. "Men! Load these into the van!"

"Into a van, huh?" Jeff said, a smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "Anyone notice a truck outside with no owner?"

"You don't suggest that we DRIVE?" Max said. Jeff nodded. "I'm suggesting it." "None of us can reach the pedals," Leah pointed out. "Noted. I take the wheel, Scott takes the brake, Max takes the gas pedal, Nicki takes the joystick thingy, Leah navigates, and Tammy works the blinker and stuff," Jeff said. "How do you know it will work?" Max asked. "I saw it in a movie!"

"Jeff, it's an animated movie! Of course it worked. This is the real world, for crying out loud!" Max said. "Guys! We better just try, he's getting away!" Tammy said.

"Vampette, keep the rats under control in the trunk!" they heard Ian yell. Vampette came running out of nowhere. Dylan and Chrissy came back to them front another end of the vent.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Chrissy asked. "We're going to drive that truck in the parking lot and chase Ian's van," Nicki said. "Can we help?" Chrissy asked. "Yeah, can we?" Dylan added. "Yeah! Chrissy works the radio, Dylan gets the air conditioner," Jeff said.

"Okay!" Dylan and Chrissy said. The eight scurried out to an abandoned truck. "Let's go team!" Jeff yelled.

They saw Ian pull out. "OKAY GUYS! LET'S GO!" Leah yelled. They pulled out and started following Ian.

"CHRISSY! AWESOME MUSIC FOR THIS SITUATION, STAT!" Jeff yelled. Chrissy cranked up the radio. "Hey, it's your remix with the others of Can't Back Down!" Dylan said.

"LEFT!" Leah yelled over the blaring music. "LEFT PEOPLE!" Jeff repeated. "UH, STRAIGHT!" Leah said. A car pulled in front of them on a sharp turn. "HEY! WE'RE TRYING TO CATCH UP WITH A VAN!" Jeff yelled. "Crud! Uh, Ian turned right," Leah said. Dylan rummaged in the glove compartment.

"HEY! A GPS!" he yelled. "TURN IT ON! THE ADDRESS OF THE FACTORY IS ON THIS PAPER," Jeff said, handing Dylan a piece of paper. He passed it to Leah, who punched it into the GPS.

"RIGHT!" Leah yelled. The truck swerved. "HANG ON GUYS! POTHOLES AHEAD!" Jeff yelled.

They hit the first bump. "WHOA!" they yelled, clinging to anything they could find.

"LEFT!" Leah screamed as they hit another bump. "I THINK I'M GONNA BE SICK!" Max yelled.

The last bump threw whoever wasn't clinging to something into the roof. "OW!" Leah, Chrissy, and Dylan yelled.

"BRAKE! WE'RE HERE! I SAID BRAKE!" Leah yelled. "IT'S…HARD…TO…PUSH…DOWN…," Scott said. Tammy jumped down from the blinker as she and Max helped Scott push down the brake. "MOVE THE JOYSTICK TO PARK!" Leah said.

Nicki shoved the joystick. "Okay, turn the car off," Chrissy said. Dylan pulled the keys from the key insert.

Now everything was silent. The group shoved a door open. Ian was already here; his van was in the lot.

"Look, footprints…," Chrissy said. They followed the muddy prints into a room with giant vats filled with chocolate, cotton candy, gummy worms, gummy bears, and all that type of stuff.

They had giant mixers, and a system of conveyer belts. "Whoa…," Scott muttered. "There's Ian! Hide again!" Dylan said.

Then they saw Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. They were unconscious. "Ian must have knocked them out in the van," Chrissy muttered, her eyes narrowing.

Ian tossed Brittany into a huge vat of liquid chocolate, Eleanor went into the gummy worms, Jeanette was tossed into the cotton candy, Alvin went into a vat of unwrapped starbursts, Simon went into the cotton candy as well, and Theodore went into gummy bears.

"That freak!" Dylan muttered.

Ian then went into another room, with Vampette in tow.

**

* * *

**

In some sort of control room…

Ian grinned as he pushed a button marked 'ON.' Right away the mixers on the giant vats started going, and blobs or pieces of candy started moving on the conveyer belts.

**

* * *

**

Back with the group…

"What the heck…?" was all Chrissy could say. "Hey look! Brittany's on a conveyer belt!" Jeff shouted. Everyone turned. "Wha-?" Max muttered. "I think it checks if it's good or bad chocolate…," Leah said. A claw hand picked up Brittany.

"Bad chocolate…," it said like a robot, tossing Brittany down a chute. Above the chute was marked 'BAD/CONTAMINATED CHOCOLATE.'

"Wait a minute…look at what's happening to Alvin!" Scott said. Another claw picked him up. "Good starburst," it concluded, tossing him down a chute marked 'GOOD STARBURSTS.'

"He must be separating them by gender," Tammy said. "'He' means Ian, I'm guessing," Dylan said.

The same happened with Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore.

"We have to see what's at the bottom of those chutes. We have to expose ourselves!" Nicki said, jumping in the bad chocolate chute. "I'll go after Alvin!" Jeff said, going into Alvin's chute. "Dylan, we should spy on Ian," Chrissy said. Dylan nodded as they scurried into the control room. Leah went after Jeanette, Tammy went after Eleanor, Max went after Simon, and Scott went after Theodore.

Nicki landed on top of old chocolate. "Man, it's disgusting in here!" She immediately started sinking. "AW CRUD!"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE WHO JUST WENT DOWN A CHUTE…," Chrissy's voice came over and intercom. "I HAVE KNOCKED OUT IAN WITH DYLAN'S HELP. APPARENTLY WHOEVER WAS MARKED GOOD CANDY IS NOT DONE WITH THE WILD RIDE. WHOEVER JUMPED DOWN A BAD CHUTE MUST ESCAPE NOW. THAT IS ALL."

Nicki heard a moan. "BRITTANY!" she yelled. Brittany moaned again. She was up to her chest in chocolate.

"N-Nicki?" Brittany said. "Britt! We need to get out now and save our boyfriends' butts!" Nicki said. "Where are we?" Brittany asked. "Long story short, Ian threw you in a huge vat of chocolate and tossed you in a bad chocolate chute," Nicki said, tugging on Brittany.

They somehow escaped. "Good thing I brought rope and a grapple. And Max thought that was a stupid idea! Ha!" Nicki muttered, tossing a rope down Leah and Jeanette's chute.

They came out covered in old cotton candy. "Let's get Tammy and Eleanor and then go save our boyfriends," Leah said.

**

* * *

**

With Alvin and Jeff…

"Jeff?" Alvin muttered, hearing a voice. "Alvin, you were knocked out and you're being made into candy in a candy factory," Jeff said. "Huh?" Alvin asked. "Dude, it's a long story, we'll explain later. We have to get the heck out of here!" Suddenly, from two chutes out of nowhere, Simon, Theodore, Max, and Scott appeared.

"What the heck?" Jeff and Alvin yelled. "We need to escape now!" Max panted. "Huh?" Alvin asked. "He said the same thing to me, just find a way out!" Jeff said.

The conveyer belt started going faster.

**

* * *

**

Me: Cliffy! Sorry but I like leaving you guys on end. Remember to review. The next chapter should be up shortly, either tomorrow or the next day.

**Chrissy: So remember to review!**

**Dylan: You'll get a giant chocolate chip cookie!**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK?**

**Alvin: Will we ever make it out? Will Ian finally triumph? Will ChipetteGirl10 EVER stop being the good weird?Simon: Probably, probably not, probably not.**

**Me: Guys my right index finger hurts. Could you please just-**

**Brittany: No flames! Flames are bad and bring authors down!**

**Jeanette: If you have constructive criticism** **it would help!**

**Nicki: Yeah! Whatever that is!**

**All: Bye!**

**Me: WAIT-!**

***Camera crashes***


End file.
